


Hell inside my mind

by jayjude



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjude/pseuds/jayjude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about how Jade makes her friends suffer through her witchy magic, of course she doesn't want to but can't help her self from time to time. The others have different feelings on the matter and are starting to dislike their choice of living arrangements. Each chapters going to be a different mind game, though some might actually help the plot move along. Some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DAVE BOOK POV

So Rose gave me this book and told me to write my shit in it, so I am.

My friends a witch not going to ease you in on that fact like most shit on the televisions you see do with the dramatic music and stuff, that's right I broke the fourth wall motherfuckers and I would break the fifth and sixth if I knew how, hell this shit would be in animation if I wanted but that's beside the point, I was telling you about my witch friend. Her names Jade another thing about Jade is that she can control time and space make things big, turn them small you name it even has these killer red sparkly shoes like from wizard of oz, she's not technically a witch but prefers to be called it. Jade has a crush on me and gets kinda iffy about things, weird phases where she loses control, not of her powers or anything like giving my best bro John a tiny head and yaoi hands that would be ridicules, not of that but herself. She would bark and act like a dog from time to time, getting in that state of mind she grows dog ears and her skin turns black, not as in the normal skin colour you would see but a sort of grey-black. At first it scared me shitless but I've learned to live with it, John fainted (don't tell him I told you I swear to god if I get any more of his vengeance-pranks I'm going to lose it) and Rose just wanted to observe and study it, writing shit down in a book.

When she would get like this she would mess around with us, keeps things alive but it gets to you. Rose tried to break the place she kept us captive for god knows how long, she did it pretty well but then something happened horrible to her, John was in a separate place at the time and when he came back he was…normal but Jade twisted him in all the wrong places, he seemed happy but those baby blues looked dead. Then theres me, I'm alright for now. I mean you can't really do much to the boy you love with out hurting yourself in the process, but somehow she fucked me up and did it good. The most horrid part of it all is that she didn't mean to, as she told us all thousands of times over and over, like she accidently broke something of your or stood on your toe you can appoliies all you want but that isn't going to take the pain away.

What was I saying again? Oh yeah. This is my story on how I wished I never moved in with a witch. It hasn't happened yet but I can feel it, kinda my own little trait. I'm good at guessing thing that will happen in the future.

JOHN BOOK POV

Dear person who's reading this,

I'm John! My best friends are Jade, Rose and Dave. We all live together in this house and it doesn't seem real most of the time. Well this is probably because of Jade; she typically goes into weird dog like states and grows fluffly animals ears, it was cool at first (yeah okay I fainted so what) it was like a furry... but if you do something that tics her off she'll change again. I don't really like to think about it but if you try to get her out of that state she messes with you, I hate it when she pulls shit like that. Weird pictures will happen in your head and then shit happens when you're inside this state in a non-fictional world you become different and sort of a sadist. When it's finally all over everything then depends on her mood afterwards, she could be super happy or constantly apologizing, we know she can't control it…I hope she can't and hasn't been messing with up this entire time.

But she needs to learn to that's why I'm writing it all down in this thick thing sort of like my own process log like Rose, my hands not going to hurt for nothing! So…if anything dose happen to me from this, or the others let them know it's going to be okay, Jade is still our friend and what ever happened wasn't intentional. Hopefully. Shucks now I feel bad writing this, it is about my personal life but its kinda one outing Jade, I see Rose is writing really fast across the room. Her hand writings nice and swirly, hard to read but it looks pretty. I'm guessing she's writing about Jade more than anything, I wouldn't know you would have to read it. But what I'm trying to say is I'm not scared of what's going to happen. I trust Jade, but I am a little…edgy about it all. I've started to lose my love for dogs and I can barely eat 'snausages' without gagging anymore, I think Dave's the same but just hides it better than me. Rose is holding out the best, that or it's just not affecting her as much. Whatever it is she's lucky because I'm getting kinda scared that when I'm in that state I'm getting cocky, then later on when its over with I'm okay with what happens afterwards.

ROSE BOOK POV

Dear the fellow who decides to enlighten themselves about very serious facts,

Jade Harley, age appearance is 21 I doubt she's lying but witches can be deceiving. Living with me, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider and John Egbert on 24a apple road for half a year, about a month ago her powers have been getting the better of her and were wasting them on us to lower the high magic rates pulsing through her veins. I have come to a silent agreement with myself that she is gaining magic and from not using it often as those folk in the urban legends its over running her system and taking control now and again, hence the random animal ears popping out of her head, transporting one place to another without a second thought is really her body trying to lower it as much as possible. The solution being her room mates were like Guiney pigs to her, yes I find this quite offensive but I'm willing. I don't mind what she does to my head; scramble it up if it brings us at least a smigy bit closer to understanding the unknown I'm alright with that. But I want to see what I can do if something doesn't go according to plan in that little trance she puts us in, see if I can adapt to this life style so it's easy as possible and write down later feedback.

Witch of space and time, as she's informed us. I find that hard to believe but anything's capable, I don't see anyone complaining when she turns the chocolate cake 5 times bigger. I have come to believe this is also a mind trick, making the brain think its eating when really nothings there, trick the brain means its producing stomach acids. I'm baffled why we don't get major digestion or heart burn, but if you can taste something you never even touched there are a lot of possibilities.

I must remind myself this isn't my journal for keeping track of her, more of a personal blog. I just wrote those things in case something happened to me and no one could guess the password to my vault holding my goods to the juicier facts about it all. Well done this is something to keep you going on, is this more than you ever even got close to? Well you must try harder then.

Okay do I'm doing what no author should really do and juggle stories of course typing in 'book' form was just for this chapter alone i don't think I'll be doing it again unless someones reading from a book. Its going to have a bunch of different story lines, from different point of views each time.

This is mainly going to be used so i don't over do it in my other stories because I literally want to do all the damn story lines.

So if you didn't get it here's the jist of what i was trying to get at. Jade has some witch powers but everyones fine with it because they're buds and don't give a shit, Rose likes to keep track of what happens, more like a hobby more than anything or if the government want information about the living witch she can just give them that then them take away her friend.

Of course its going to have a plot and stuff but that will happen over time rather than BAM! its going to be a long story all happening a week later from each other, rather than a everyday thing. On chapter two i'm going to get right into it with Jades power activated so all of you can start to understand her powers, they're not going to be completely the same as the ones in Homestuck offcial comic i might add more to it as it doesn't really say her over loading powers or what ever but it could happen w/e man its going to be a long story ill tell you that.

Daves fine with it mostly just worrying how its going to effect him and the others in the future, Johns frightened how he's starting to be okay with it (Take note that its been a month since she started so thats about 5-7 times its happened to them) and Rose isnt buying whats going on.

Well that was a long sum up but really this is just a 'i'll type down a bunch off random stories and link them up somehow!' kind of thing

-Jayjude

P.S When they're writing they're writing as if someones gotten hold of the book and they're trying to explain whats happening to them

When she would get like this she would mess around with us, keeps things alive but it gets to you. Rose tried to break the place she kept us captive for god knows how long, she did it pretty well but then something happened horrible to her, John was in a separate place at the time and when he came back he was…normal but Jade twisted him in all the wrong places, he seemed happy but those baby blues looked dead. Then theres me, I'm alright for now. I mean you can't really do much to the boy you love with out hurting yourself in the process, but somehow she fucked me up and did it good. The most horrid part of it all is that she didn't mean to, as she told us all thousands of times over and over, like she accidently broke something of your or stood on your toe you can appoliies all you want but that isn't going to take the pain away.

What was I saying again? Oh yeah. This is my story on how I wished I never moved in with a witch. It hasn't happened yet but I can feel it, kinda my own little trait. I'm good at guessing thing that will happen in the future.

JOHN

Dear person who's reading this,

I'm John! My best friends are Jade, Rose and Dave. We all live together in this house and it doesn't seem real most of the time. Well this is probably because of Jade; she typically goes into weird dog like states and grows fluffly animals ears, it was cool at first (yeah okay I fainted so what) it was like a furry... but if you do something that tics her off she'll change again. I don't really like to think about it but if you try to get her out of that state she messes with you, I hate it when she pulls shit like that. Weird pictures will happen in your head and then shit happens when you're inside this state in a non-fictional world you become different and sort of a sadist. When it's finally all over everything then depends on her mood afterwards, she could be super happy or constantly apologizing, we know she can't control it…I hope she can't and hasn't been messing with up this entire time.

But she needs to learn to that's why I'm writing it all down in this thick thing sort of like my own process log like Rose, my hands not going to hurt for nothing! So…if anything dose happen to me from this, or the others let them know it's going to be okay, Jade is still our friend and what ever happened wasn't intentional. Hopefully. Shucks now I feel bad writing this, it is about my personal life but its kinda one outing Jade, I see Rose is writing really fast across the room. Her hand writings nice and swirly, hard to read but it looks pretty. I'm guessing she's writing about Jade more than anything, I wouldn't know you would have to read it. But what I'm trying to say is I'm not scared of what's going to happen. I trust Jade, but I am a little…edgy about it all. I've started to lose my love for dogs and I can barely eat 'snausages' without gagging anymore, I think Dave's the same but just hides it better than me. Rose is holding out the best, that or it's just not affecting her as much. Whatever it is she's lucky because I'm getting kinda scared that when I'm in that state I'm getting cocky, then later on when its over with I'm okay with what happens afterwards.

ROSE

Dear the fellow who decides to enlighten themselves about very serious facts,

Jade Harley, age appearance is 21 I doubt she's lying but witches can be deceiving. Living with me, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider and John Egbert on 24a apple road for half a year, about a month ago her powers have been getting the better of her and were wasting them on us to lower the high magic rates pulsing through her veins. I have come to a silent agreement with myself that she is gaining magic and from not using it often as those folk in the urban legends its over running her system and taking control now and again, hence the random animal ears popping out of her head, transporting one place to another without a second thought is really her body trying to lower it as much as possible. The solution being her room mates were like Guiney pigs to her, yes I find this quite offensive but I'm willing. I don't mind what she does to my head; scramble it up if it brings us at least a smigy bit closer to understanding the unknown I'm alright with that. But I want to see what I can do if something doesn't go according to plan in that little trance she puts us in, see if I can adapt to this life style so it's easy as possible and write down later feedback.

Witch of space and time, as she's informed us. I find that hard to believe but anything's capable, I don't see anyone complaining when she turns the chocolate cake 5 times bigger. I have come to believe this is also a mind trick, making the brain think its eating when really nothings there, trick the brain means its producing stomach acids. I'm baffled why we don't get major digestion or heart burn, but if you can taste something you never even touched there are a lot of possibilities.

I must remind myself this isn't my journal for keeping track of her, more of a personal blog. I just wrote those things in case something happened to me and no one could guess the password to my vault holding my goods to the juicier facts about it all. Well done this is something to keep you going on, is this more than you ever even got close to? Well you must try harder then.


	2. Chapter 2

The bursting off green hits your eyesight. Damn she did it again. Looking around your surroundings are black. You're guessing she drugged you somehow, you were drinking that hot chocolate momentarily ago...

Sighing you wait for the mind games to begin. The world goes white and your in a lab, looking at your clothes your become 13 again, you can tell for you have a ful fringe again that isnt as full as its name lead it on to be, your clothes are barely passable as clothes, a pale pink shirt, torn and smuged with counltess substances spilled on it. Your trousers were ripped and torn, making them more like cargo pants. And your shoes weren't even there just bare on the tiled ground. And on your back you seem to have wings, flattening your lips, why dosen't this suprise you, her stories always have a main theme. Looking around the room was freezing, desks holding counless glass containers holding god knows what, bright greens and yellows in the testing tubes. Walking over you take a purple and pink bottle feeling that they were screaming your name to drink. Lifting them both up for the hell off it you drink them both at once. They tasted vile. Swollowing by mistake too late to spit it out, the copper tasting liquid boiled down your throat it tested your organs and you immedietly failed then burning them. Forgetting to breathe you collapse to the floor hearing the booming voice of the one and only Jade.

"This is a story about a girl, who makes a terrible mistake. Her life was nothing but tests, test test, all because of the white wings on her back but that all changed when she gained enough strength to leave her testing table while everyone went out to lunch! And drank two bottles directly instead of small doses in her blood stream, of course she wasn't thinking straight at the time being dosed up so much and left with two other boys who made a stupid mistake like her own and they broke out of the dreadful sciencey place called 'The felt'"

The burning feeling left almost immediate, whipped off the ground your hair and clothes change including the scenery. Looking around your in a stingy apartment brushing your now long and platinum blond hair, tied into a side pony tail, your shirt was white with black stripes falling off of the right shoulder, a black high neck underneath black booty shorts and purple tights, the ballerina shoes was gold with the same colour laced around your ankle connected from your shoe. That's when the question occurs to you is how you got out of the lab and wasn't you informed that mostly likely John and Dave were taken too? Farrowing your eye brows your arms tugged at with a faint green glow to carry on brushing your hair doing so you carry on thinking how it all happened, you know full well that this character inst you so you cannot think in your own mind set but still it would be nice to know what happened. Sighing you carry on brushing at same piece of tied hair waiting to be ordered to do something else, it dose when you hear someone opening the door to this shit hole room. Immediately following the sound you recognize John immediately, his expression however is new he looks tired almost angry looking then he growls

"While I've been hunting you've been brushing your damn hair?"

"And changing" even though this behavior is peculiar you don't want to back down to the buck toothed boy

"Whatever" He pulls down his blue hoodie revealing sky blue eyes and a silver bullring piercing, and storms to what you suspect to be his room in blue jeans and black belt with black converses.

Giggling at the unusual behavior of the boy with the face of a friend the door opens again this time Dave walking in, his eyes red the sclera black a abnormal thin white ring going through it, he had two black bridge piercings and canine bites, he was wearing a red and white hoodie (sprite, surprise) that had a stereo picture on it, his trousers black skinny jeans and red and black trainers with white souls, his own platinum blond hair swept in a way that no human to grow natural,smirking at the thought of him waking early to do it he frowns as you then sticks his tongue out.

"What are you smirking at, happy its your turn to hunt again?"

confused you reply with a simple "Something like that" hoping it doesn't sound abnormal you go to turn to your room when Jades voice calls through

"The girl was thrilled to be hunting humans again, she can only do it so many times otherwise absolute horror and terror would run through the country giving the felt direct attack, not only is she unstoppable when she's fighting but when she's hungry and pissed  
nothing will stop her and her fallen angel powers gained from the said scientists"

Physically looking up at the ceiling as if Jade were actually there Dave looks at you with a confused face "You okay sis?"

"...Just...fine..." seems like your relatives in this world, well it isnt a strech you do both look alike, abnormal eyes and almost white hair. You thought about asking him to give it a go at a blood test but he refused.

"Go hunt now you're getting really drowsy, I guess me and John getting you food all the time and not doing your self puts a strain on you after a while, of course you already know that"  
"Of course" A sharp pain running from your head you squint your eyes from the sudden pain "ow"

Scrapping out the room he watches you in pity, practically crawling across the floor when you leave the hall way and out the door looking around the old building was surrounded by nothingness and it looks like the entire building is vacant except you three the sharp pain leaving and then reappearing on your back, dropping to your knees you shudder the pain unbearable the white over shirts back was suddenly ripped to shreds as two black wings exploded from you back. Like a weight was lifted you immediately felt lighter, your character probably knew this would happen so before you regained contentiousness as them the shirt already had holes for when you do over load like this. Looking at your body that's not the only thing that changed just the most painful so you payed most attention to it, looking at your hands they were coal black fading back to your pale skin as it travels up your arms, fingers like spider legs and claws like a tigers tooth.

Hearing a foot step Johns behind you, his pissed off state had turned to more of a nurturing one, holding a mirror up you saw your face. It was angry looking pink eyes. bottom teeth poking out your mouth lips now painted black, black tribal makings falling from your eyes.

Tilting his head he says in almost a whisper "You don't remember...do you?"

A hunger suddenly screamed at you and John smells delicious at the moment. Staring at him with hungry eyes.  
"Did you-"  
"JOHN GET AWAY FROM HER HOLY SHIT" Dave screams from the living rooms window, he smashes it and jumps down to the ground, a chainsaw-sword appearing in a flash of red while he ran beside John.

"Dave shes finally-"

"I don't care, shes HUNGRY" he yells, you stare a growling in your stomach almost becoming unbearable, but Dave yelling is quite strange so you hold back...for now, never have you seen so much emotion on 'your brothers' face.

"Obviously I mean look at her" John points out you inhuman like state, dropping his guard Dave lowers the sword and they start bickering like an old married couple

"We have a rule man you don't go near anyone when they're hunting! You of all people should know that why do you think we live in this shit hole?!"

John was yelling back, taking this moment to flee your hungry but no idiot that piece of weaponry looks painful if it found its way in your abdomen. The black wings expanded rocketing you off the ground, looking at the black beauties they were atleast three times your size, you want to touch them but the beats it did as it would flying looked like it would break your wrist. Sighing you wonder-

How long is she going to keep me in this world? How long have they been in this world 13 to what looks like 27 is a lot of time, while i was gone were they awake?

This place is different than the others, it seems John was awake usually she makes the other characters who arn't the main in her little worlds usually don't know about it making them like her puppets edging them on to do what she wants, growling you don't understand. You've asked countless questions to both Dave and John in your world so it seems it happens at the same time, maybe she links your thoughts up in some way? Grabbing your hair in angry you let out an angry yell your hands letting go of the long hair and letting off a beam of pink obliverating the nothingness below.

Stopping all and just flapping the huge wings in suprise you stare at the long dent you just made in the earth, it was crusty and smoking. Letting yourself drop you the beggining of the neverendingness you watch below how dark it was, you then watch lava starting to seep through the walls and not even begin to fill it up. Flying higher again you see a town in the distance a welcoming aroma pouring from it, smelling delicious. Your stomach luches and you speed up, you need food like right now. What was it that Dave said, hunt? Yes that was indeed what it was but humans, could you really do it? Your just going to go to some gregs or mc doanlds, maybe you could pass for a cosplayer so no one would freak out about it?  
Landing ontop of one of the tall buildings you retract your wings looking down on the simpletons doing there everyday life, then you think you don't have any money.

"The girl's unstoppable hunger was close to feeding on her inner organs! For some reason the girl was having doubts about her given counterpart, maybe she should just let her magic eat at her intill she's trapped inside the body which was once hers now belonging to a beast, letting it rome free to destroy the world...but no she couldn't do that, a few lives is better than all. Spreading her fallen wings she flew down and destroyed the city, beast staying dormant satisfied with the destruction"

Standing you pout, that is in till the green stars fuzzing up around you and you immediately move forward, dropping down dead center of the road. Everyone looks at you, looks at the dents you made on the floor, wondering how you didn't die, getting up from your crouched position you decide to go all out, you want to experiment and whats the worse that could happen? Its not real. Letting out a screech revealing your devil like teeth everyone runs, it was so loud windows everywhere broke. Letting out another screech but the same beam came flying out your mouth this time, it practically melted the inside of your mouth but it regenerated in liquidity split time.

People were running and screaming in circles trying to away from you, you saw many calling loved ones, the police and possibly the fire brigade. Laughing at their puny efforts you wings exploded behind your back flying up wards you go high into the sky, so high your in the clouds once plummeting back down you change in direction flying through buildings repeatedly so they collapse and kill those trapped inside. Laughing menially thinking about them suffering, but not really because it inst real, your still hungry. Swooping down to a terrified child you lift him off the ground, he screams and kicks even bites. He chomps into your

neck hard growing you scream at him-  
"I am the one meant to bite" you then snap his neck in anger ripping and eating at the little muscle on his body, throwing him on the ground smirking at the red now stained your clothes.

"Oh my, it seems I've gone mad with power in this world"

Bringing your arms up pink starts to glow on your arms, clouds forming black tentacles things coming from the hell which is meant to be heaven.

Groaning you awaken, your hot chocolates was still piping hot, looking at the digital clock it was a minute later than when you were gone. Trudging to Dave's room you barge in not bothering to knock the blond was scrolling on that blue website again, Tumblr you think it was called? You might have to give it a whirl if its that addictive, or maybe you shouldn't.

"Hey, knock" he don't move just scrolls, poor boy hes trapped in the enchantment of the internet, defiantly you shouldn't use it.

Knocking on the wall to satisfy his strange nee dof knocking you inform him "It happened again"

"I know, it happened to me and John as well. When doesn't it" he whined

"Looks like I was the main this time, what happened to you two after I left I didn't hear from you again"

Tearing his eyes off the screen he forces his hand on the mouse to close the tab and looks at me "When you left it was about me and John for a long time I was the main at first, it all started when I was six, an orphan of course all the faces were blurred again, then i met John we were then taken by people to this place with people took tests on us, you arrived all laddyla in your own world when we were 13 you drank some shit just gaining control so i doubt you know hte characters back story, but your wings changed colour we were forced to do the same, so we took the colours assigned to us as per usual and we blacked out, when we woke up everything was destroyed and you went ape shit, at one point you went unconscious again and Jade pulled you around like a doll, that lasted for about 9 years, John had gotten moody and shit that you weren't back yet then...it finally ended, when you were gone the felt assassinated us and we woke up, but I'm pretty sure you character lost control or something"

"Jesus"

"I know, its weird it seems she's changing her ways of stuff making us awake then putting us back to sleep, never done that"

"When did you pass out?" you ask needing answers, a little surprised he took so much notice usually he just waits around for it to end, perhaps he's sick of it happening all the time

"After we finished our Chinese food, so that's about when you went into your room with that drink and John was playing video games"

"Damn it" You clench you hand and leave, maybe it just wore off and she changed the story

"Wait what do you remember, all I remember know about me is breaking out a lab learning to control powers and going through puberty again"

"Destroyed a city" and you close the door behind you

"Whoa you destroyed a city?!" John asked with excitement coming out of the living room, his hairs a mess only just catching the end of the sentence  
"Something like that" you mumble chewing on your thumb

"Wouldn't do that if I were you Rose, otherwise you might get teeth like mine!" he giggled

Grown man giggling, what a child. But a good friend "Hm, oh yes. I always did wonder why you and Jade never got braces"

"Well dad was a busy man and I don't think Jades dog guardian had a big idea on dental health"

Laughing you leave, answers must be found otherwise you might top yourself off and it seems you've found a fresh batch of new ones to answer. Frowning you close the door behind your room and lock it, Jades not coming home tonight obviously and tonight going to be a long night of more research and ideas. You push your desk to the side and open its draws pulling out stacks on stacks of folders and papers, pulling down a white bored and pulling out a different board with countless theories of this madness you begin to think.

It seems like we can be sleeping while were controlled for years and its only a matter of seconds in our head. How interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i haven't updated this in a while, and i accidentally uninstalled Word so I temporarily lost my files to my other fic 'Too far gone to give in, too stupid for a plan B' and this got far more attention than i planned so I'll be updating this for a little while, while i sort it out.
> 
> Well that's all i have to say i hope it was a good chapter with enough words and stuff, ask me if you have any questions about it or if you don't understand i'll be happy to answer them.
> 
> So in conclusion. They're not always awake when they're there. Like a coma she puts them in and out of.


End file.
